Where Am I?
by waterbendergrl
Summary: When Aang and Naruto both trigger their inner power at once, they accidentally switch bodies and must learn how to use their new found powers. Will Aang become a ninja in time? Will Naruto be able to stop the Fire Nation? NarutoxAvatar crossover.
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes and looked around. _What happened?_ I tried hard to remember and remembered that I'd seen Katara badly hurt by one of the dangerous trio girls. Mai was it? Then I'd... Oh no. I went into my Avatar state didn't I! _Where am I?_ I looked down and was on some sort of mattress only it had metal holding it up. I sat up and looked down at myself. _What happened to my air nomad clothing?_ Instead of wearing my red and yellow outfit I was wearing a straight orange shirt and plants and had some sort of thing across my head. I felt it and it felt like metal. _What's that on my head?_ I felt and felt soft, smooth HAIR.  
Suddenly, a door opened and a girl with short pink hair came in. "Hey, you okay?" she said to me as I looked over at her.

"Who are you?" I asked her jumping up.

"Guys, I think he has amnesia." she said backing up a bit. "He doesn't know who I am."

"Where am I?" I asked her. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Guys!" she said getting scared. Suddenly, two more people came in. One with spiky black hair, about my age and one with spiky grey hair, and something over his mouth and eye, in his high 20's.

"Okay Naruto just calm down." the older one said.

"Naruto?" I said. "I'm not Naruto, I'm Aang."

I'm sorry this was so short, I promise the next one will be MUCH longer. Promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I guess this is the next chapter. It's really good. You see the similarities between the two 12 year olds.

"Very funny Naruto." the girl said looking at me.

"I'm serious!" I said. "I'm Aang the Avatar. I need to master all four elements. One move is called the water whip. Do you think I would make this up?"

"You know he might actually be telling the truth." the man said.

"You're right." the boy said. "The normal Naruto is too dumb to make this stuff up. What have you done with Naruto?" he said looking up at me.

"I don't know where he is." I said nervous and scared as I started to back up.

"Guys, get him!" the boy said as they closed in on me. I got into an airbending stance hoping I could airbend in this body. I thrusted my arm forward hoping to fire air at them but nothing came out. I looked at my hands then at them scared as to how I would fight them. Suddenly, the boy closed his eyes and when he opened them they were red, with two black dots around his middle one. I backed up a little scared at his new eyes. Before I knew what was happening he was behind me and he had my hands. He pushed me onto the ground and tied my hands together. He grabbed my wrists and picked me up and he tossed me into a chair. They got more rope and tied it around me so I couldn't get out of the chair. I started jumping up and down trying to get free. I wiggled but it was no use.

"Let me out!" I said getting nervous.

"Not until you tell us where Naruto is!" the girl said.

"Let me out NOW!" I said feeling my body change a bit a little like in the avatar state.

"WOW! Calm down Naru…" the girl began to say. "Ang."

"It's Aang." I said correcting her, still a bit mad. "What was that?" I asked wondering what it was I felt.

"Sensei, should we tell him?" the girl said.

"Do any of you know why I'm in this kid's body?" I asked a bit scared.

"Well, tell us." the boy said. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember seeing Katara hurt and…" I began to say when the girl interrupted me.

"Who's Katara?" she asked.

"Oh she's this girl I travel with." I told her. "She had dark skin and brown hair that's braided and she had two hair loopies. Oh and she…"

"Alright that's enough." the boy said getting annoyed. "Now continue again."

"Okay, so I saw Katara hurt and then I felt myself going into the…" I said not sure if I should tell them.

"Into the what?" the girl asked.

"The Avatar State." I said. "It's a defense mechanism that only the Avatar has."

"Wow, just like the Nine tails…" I heard the girl whisper to the boy.

"The what?" I asked swinging forward.

"Well, we might as well tell him." the girl said. "Naruto, the boy whose body you're in, has this spirit inside of him, that no one else has, called the Nine Tailed Fox. It's very dangerous and it was sealed inside of Naruto."

"Wow! He's just like me?" I said. "Does he have control of it?"

"No, not really." she said. "Though I think he's training with this guy, Ebisu."

"Um, actually Sakura." the man said. "I believe he's training with Jiraiya." he said.

"Your name's Sakura?" I asked. "Isn't that a type of flower?"

"Yeah, it is." she said.

"Hey, um I don't really know your names so would you mind introducing yourselves? Oh and could you untie me, it's a little hard to breath." I said smiling.

"Sensei, should we untie him?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I guess we should." he said as he untied me. "Oh and just letting you know, Naruto sort of calls Jiraiya the 'Pervy Sage.' Okay." he whispered into my ear.

"The what?" I said a bit confused.

"The…" he began to say. "You know what, you'll know what I mean when you meet him."

"Okay." I said getting up and stretching. "Well, I already told you guys, I'm Aang."

"Well, you know me." Sakura said.

"I'm Sasuke." the boy my age said nonchalantly. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"I'm Hatake Kakashi." the man said. "But you can just call me Kakashi, or Kakashi sensei."

"Okay." I said smiling.

"Well, he's got Naruto's personality down." Sakura said rolling her eyes. "Well, I guess we're just gonna have to teach you how to be Naruto."

"If anyone says hi to you just say hi back." Sasuke said. "That or say you have amnesia."

"Sasuke." Sakura said. "We have to teach him who people are. If he makes a fool of himself than we'll be making fools of ourselves because we're on his team!"

"Um, you know I can hear everything your saying?" I said a bit offended.

"Oh, sorry." Sakura said.

"Well, do you know anyone that could tell me about all the people here?" I asked.

"Kabuto!" Sakura said.

"Uh, maybe you shouldn't Sakura." Kakashi said like he was hiding something. I just put it off, though.

"Well, you guys might want to ask him what he knows about this world." Kakashi said.

"Okay Aang." Sasuke said. "Do you know what chakra is?"

"Uh…" I said a bit nervous. "Uh… it's uh…"

"If you don't know it's fine." Sasuke said a bit annoyed.

"No I do know… it's…" I said nervous.

"Aang, it's fine." Sakura said putting her hands on my shoulder. Suddenly, I relaxed and felt fine. I smiled a bit embarrassed.

"Chakra is the resulting energy produced, when Physical and Spiritual energies become mixed together." she said.

"Wow! You're smart!" I said amazed by how smart she was.

"Thanks Aang." she said strangely. "Hand Seals are then used to…"

"Wow, wow, wow!" I said. "What?"

"Hand seals." Sasuke said. "There's rat, ox, tiger, hare, dragon, serpent, horse, ram, monkey, bird, dog, and boar." As he said each animal he made a different hand sign. "As Sakura was saying Hand seals are then used to harness chakra and expel it out of the body, thus doing a jutsu. Now let me guess, you want to know what a jutsu is as well."

"Well, from what you said it sounds like an attack." I said. "In a way, it sounds like bending."

"And bending is…" Sakura said.

"The ability to control the element of your nation." I said. "I'm from the Air Temples so I can bend air or airbend. Katara is from the water tribe so she can waterbend. But not all people can control the elements. Only 'benders' can do it. Being the Avatar, I can bend all four."

"Not that I'm not fascinated by your world but we're sort of suppose to be teaching you how to be a ninja, all over again." Sasuke said.

"Right." I said standing up straight.

"Well, a jutsu is an attack. Now there are certain types of jutsus." he said. "Now normal people can do genjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu."

"Wah?" I said confused.

"Genjutsu deals with illusions." Sakura said. "You use them on a last resort, understand?"

"Uh huh." I said. "Genjutsu, last resort."

"Then there's ninjutsu, the most common type of jutsu." Sakura said. "Ninjutsu uses hand seals and chakra to make attacks. Watch this." She stood back and after making a few hand seals she made four of herself. "That's shadow clone jutsu." She said as they all poofed away.

"What's the third one?" I asked.

"The third is taijutsu." Sasuke said. "It's really just hand to hand fighting. Rock Lee uses it because he can't do ninjutsu or genjutsu."

"Oh, so it's sort of like for people who don't have the special types of jutsus." I said.

"Sure, you could say that." Sasuke said.

Well, that's all! Please review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible! Bye!


End file.
